Home is Where the Heart is
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: A small addition to his family was all it took for Ren to realize the importance of home. Ren x fem!Masato, AU.
1. Home is Where the Heart is

**Home is Where the Heart is  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_**  
**

**Genre**: Family  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Ren x female!Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble/One-shot  
**Summary**: A small addition to his family was all it took for Ren to realize the importance of home.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no Prince-sama_ is the property of Broccoli.

**Spoilers**: None, AU.

**Notes**: This was written as a sequel-esque continuation of Toki's fic.

* * *

"Mama, mama!"

"Yes, dear?" Masa knelt down to meet her at eye-level. Her baby daughter was growing up at the blink of an eye, more beautiful with each passing year. Manami took after her father in appearance: bright blue eyes and soft orange hair tied up in braids, a charming smile to brighten up anyone's day. She had a shy but trusting nature, much like herself. Masa sincerely hoped she wouldn't grow up to be a heartbreaker like her father.

"I fell, and now my knees hurt," she said, pointing down.

Masa looked at the redness, where some of the skin was scraped off and dried blood caked the area. Manami must have been out chasing butterflies and didn't watch where she was going. "How many times have I told you to be careful?" She chided, pinching her cheeks.

"But mama, it was a blue butterfly, and it was _this_ big!" She spread her arms in exaggeration.

"Yes, yes," Masa picked her up and sat her down on the couch. "Stay here while I get the first aid kit."

"No!" She pouted, kicking her legs and following after her mother.

"Manami," Masa warned her. "Do you want daddy to scold you too?"

"Daddy never does that," she said proudly.

'This child,' Masa thought, suppressing a smile. It was like an unspoken relationship between her and Ren; she would always play the role of the strict mother while her husband was the joker, smoothing things over. He usually sided with their daughter and sometimes Masa was jealous of this; yet Ren always made it up to her after, safely out of Manami's prying eyes and earshot of course.

"Regardless, I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected—"

"I'm home," the deep voice of Jinguji Ren called.

"Daddy!" Manami squealed, ducking under Masa's outstretched arms and ran towards the main door. She ignored her mother and flung herself into her father, knowing he would catch her.

"Hello there, my little princess," Ren chuckled, scooping her up and kissing her on the forehead. "Have you been a good girl today?"

"Yes!" She beamed, and began to rattle on about her backyard adventures.

"Oh, is that so? Did you manage to catch the butterfly?"

"No," she sulked, disappointment all over her face.

"Not only that, but she managed to hurt herself in the process too," Masa joined them in the hallway, "and she won't let me clean her wounds. Welcome home, dear," she stood on tip-toe and kissed her husband on the cheek, then took his briefcase and coat before he could trick her into giving him a kiss on the lips. Ever since Ren had learned of their baby when it was still developing in her, he had become more accommodating, more considerate, and more sensitive; his suits no longer smelled of foreign perfumes, he came home early, and on days when he had business to attend to, he would call home in advance and explain why he would be absent for dinner.

When Jinguji Manami was born, Ren was even happier than _she_ was, and that said something. He became a doting father, a responsible husband, pampering the both of them with undivided attention and love. Masa was taken aback by this change of behaviour at first because all she had known for the past few years were coldness and ignorance, but she liked this side of Ren much more.

Manami made a face. "That's because it hurts even more."

Ren laughed. "Manami, dealing with pain is part of growing up." He kissed her forehead again. "Now let mommy treat your wounds or daddy will be in pain for the rest of the week."

"You have to stay with me though, daddy," she bargained.

He nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for Masa to return. She looked surprised that they were both sitting obediently. It was such an endearing picture: Manami giggling as Ren re-braided her hair. She slipped quietly into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, praying that this time Manami wouldn't kick her in the chin (like last time).

It was certainly easier now that Ren was holding her down and distracting her from the sting of alcohol. Manami still fussed about it, even after she placed her favourite Rilakkuma band-aid over it. "There," Masa kissed the band-aid. "All better."

Ren did the same thing to her cheek. "Now help mommy put away the kit."

Manami nodded, sliding out of her father's lap. The minute she left the room, Ren immediately pulled Masa close and asked, "Where's my welcome home kiss?"

She knew exactly what he meant, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. Plus, their daughter was going to come back soon. "I already—"

"You know that peck on the cheek won't cut it for me," was all he said before he covered Masa's lips with his own. Depending on how much effort Ren put into the kiss, Masa would expect its multiple in bed that night; this evening, it was a thoughtful kind of deep kiss, and she knew Ren was going to take his time tonight.

"Mama, I'm hungry!"

She pushed him away, although it was so half-heartedly done even Masa thought something was wrong with her. "Manami's calling, go wash up and we can have dinner."

"And you for dessert?"

"You're impossible."

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Augh, tried to write Manami as though she _isn't_ a brat, but with both of them doting on her like that, it was kind of hard. orz


	2. Simply, Happiness

**Simply, Happiness  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_**  
**

**Genre**: Family  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: JINGUJI Ren x female!HIJIRIKAWA Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: Happy Father's Day.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "parents". Based on a previous AU where Ren and female!Masato are parents to a girl named Manami ( post/18045248112/punishments-arent-only-skin-deep- utapri-masato-ren).

* * *

At first, Ren honestly did not believe the arranged marriage would work out. Just a little over six years ago, he had a completely different agenda, lined up with work and business meetings and trips back to back. Making a family was the last thing on his mind, and with a girl he had never gotten to know?

Out of the question.

But the marriage and their subsequent daughter changed him – for the better, Masa reassured him, as they shared pillow talk sometimes, when he was home early or on time. He turned out to be more family-oriented and fatherly than anyone expected – himself included.

Maybe that was the magic Manami brought into their lives.

Ren had always been the youngest but never had the privilege to feel spoiled in the Jinguji household. With a child – _their_ child – he discovered he had more affection than he thought possible. She became his little princess, and sometimes Masa would give him accusing looks of spoiling her too much. He couldn't help it; she reminded him of his childhood and Ren would never want her to experience the same thing he went through.

He was awoken bright and early on Sunday morning (and it _had_ to be that particular Sunday after he finally got a chance to be intimate with Masa, didn't it) with Manami jumping onto him and shouting, "Happy father's day, daddy!"

Her smile was bright, her laughter contagious, and the family drawing she proudly showed him reminded Ren once again how lucky he was to have Masa and Manami.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Daddy!Ren is really nice okay. ;_;


End file.
